improv_stationfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornshine
Why do I talk to you guys? -Tornshine, wondering why she spends her time with Shiva, Gingerwhisker, Stormfur and Wildfire. Tornshine '''is a female manx cat that originally appears in Yazmine's animation series Everwoods. In Improv Station, Tornshine is a minor character who is mentioned in the second arc, and appears in the fourth arc. Appearance Tornshine is a small grey ginger striped she cat with large ears and a round face, four tufts of long fur extend to form a small bang over her left eye, she has a short round muzzle, and small black spots under her white eyes.Tornshine, due to her training as a Warrior, has a muscular powerful build, that is easy to notice due to her very short fur, she has a short bushy tail which is the norm for her breed.The only clothing that she wears is a black necklace, which has a white crescent moon inside of the symbol of Ying Personality: Tornshine is a very calm and collected she-cat who is able to handle a great variety of stressful situacions with relative ease, she tends to be the voice of reason among her group of friends and tries to stop them from carrying out various of the dangerous and possibly life-threathning situacions that they tend to get themselves into. Tornshine is very dedicated to her work,training hard to become the best Warrior in her gluide,as a result she is very muscular and fit and likes running,climbing other stranious activties. Abilities: History: '''All information here will only include the history of Tornshine in Improv Station, all this info is non-canon and has no effect on the Everwood Canon.To prevent Spoilers for Everwoods there will be little-to-no information regarding Tornshine's life pior to Improv Station. Tornshine was born aprox 5 years before the events of Improv Station Arc 1 outside of the Gluid of Aralia, she joined the group sometime during her childhood and spent her days lonely looking at the horizon untill she met an equaily lonely eevee.The two lonely kits quickly formed a friendship. After following Shiva during a New moon and getting attacked as a consequence, Tornshine spent her days without Shiva in loneliness, feeling guilty over the fact that her curiosity got Shiva chased out of Aralia. As time went by the reunions between Shiva and Tornshine became less and less constant due to all the emotional manipulacion that Shiva was going though thanks to Mangle and all the resposabilities that Tornshine had to manage. Sometime before Umbreon met RevolverOshawott7 her relacionship with Shiva ended on neatural terms. Tornshine isn't mentioned untill Arc two and Umbreon is clearly happy at the prospect of seeing her again,Tornshine is brain-washed by the Dog and is the first one to die via's Umbreon's Axe during the fight. She is revived in Arc 3 and stays behind while the Hell Nukers change the past. She reappears in Arc 4 and goes with the Hell Nukers to the dance in Symphony Kingdom, She stays behind to take of the wounded Ami while Umbreon and Cheez rescue Ginger, and later on proves to be very helpful in regards to healing wounds.She appears to be indiffrent when Oshawott invites Shiva to a dance and at the end of the arc she returns to her life in Aralia. Trivia: * Tornshine was the original name of Yazmine's wikia account untill it was renamed Umbreon The Serial Killer * Tornshine got a back-up account named after her in 2018 called Tornshine The cat * Tornshine's appearance was inspired by how Yazmine imagines Thornclaw from Warriors * Yazmine ment to name Tornshine, Thornshine but she mispelled thorn and got used to spelling Tornshine * The Shiva and Tornshine of Improv Station are not mates due to Shiva not living in Aralia and becuase their personalities in Improv Station clash,basically killing whatever chances they had of developing chemistry. * Yazmine has stated the Canon Tornshine from Everwoods is better than the Improv Station Tornshine, this is due to the fact that Canon Tornshine is more mature,adventurous and less jelous and paranoid and generally just has had more charater devolpment than Improv Station Tornshine. Category:Females Category:Minor Characters